This invention relates to open-end spinning machine having a plurality of spinning units arranged in a row which each comprise an opening roller, to the environment of which cleaning elements of a movable servicing apparatus can be applied while the spinning operation is not interrupted.
In the case of such a spinning machine, the area of the spinning units, particularly the area of the opening roller, must be cleaned at regular intervals in order to minimize the danger of yarn breakages. If this cleaning takes place manually, a group of three to four persons per machine needs at least half a day and the spinning operation must be interrupted in this case. During the spinning operation, the yarn breakage situation deteriorates continuously because of the accumulating dirt.
On the basis of the German Patent Document DE-A 24 58 538, it is known to clean the dirt collecting chamber assigned to an opening roller without any significant impairment of the spinning operation. For this purpose, connection openings for blowing and suction devices as well as possibly mechanical elements are provided on the covering of the opening roller. The cleaning operation takes place while the servicing apparatus is stopped. In the case of another known embodiment, which is described in the above-mentioned text, additional areas may also be cleaned while the spinning unit is stopped, for example, the opening roller itself as well as a fiber feeding duct leading from the opening roller to the spinning rotor.
From the German Patent Document DE-PS 23 50 840, an open-end spinning machine with a movable servicing apparatus is known. In this case, the servicing apparatus is divided into structural components. While one structural component eliminates a yarn breakage on a stopped spinning unit, the other structural component can carry out preparatory work, such as a cleaning operation, on an adjacent stopped spinning unit.
The European Patent Document EP-A 0 259 622 describes a programmable suction device for use on an open-end spinning machine. The suction device is arranged to be movable along the spinning units of the spinning machine. Predetermined elements of the spinning station are subjected to suction while the suction device is stopped. As a programming variant for this suction device, it is suggested in this patent text that the suction device in one operating cycle vacuums, for example, only the elements which are most susceptible to becoming dusty and, in a subsequent operating cycle, a more comprehensive cleaning is carried out.
On the basis of the German Patent Document DE-A 26 58 441, it is finally known to provide a cleaning head on a movable cleaning device which can be applied to a spinning unit and which, in turn, is stripped by cleaning devices of the movable apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to suggest an openend spinning machine of the initially mentioned type in which, during the moving operation of the servicing apparatus as well as when this servicing apparatus is stopped, a cleaning of the environment of the opening roller can be carried out while the spinning operation is not interrupted.
According to the invention, this object is achieved in that a control device is assigned to the cleaning elements which controls a first cleaning operation when the servicing apparatus is moving and a second cleaning operation when the servicing apparatus is stopped.
By means of this development, it is possible to adapt the cleaning operation to the moving condition of the servicing apparatus. This takes the circumstance into account that the cleaning while the servicing apparatus is moving must be carried out in a different manner than while it is stopped. By means of the preventive cleaning of the environment of the opening roller, which is carried out during the spinning operation, it is achieved that the yarn breakage situation resulting from accumulating dirt can be improved significantly. In addition, the servicing apparatus is utilized better because cleaning operations can be carried out while it is moving as well as while it is stopped.
In a further development, the cleaning operation while the servicing apparatus is stopped is designed for an intensive cleaning, and the cleaning operation while the servicing apparatus is moving is designed for a less intensive cleaning. When the servicing apparatus is stopped, that is, particularly during the elimination of a yarn breakage at an adjacent spinning station, cleaning measures can be carried out which are not possible when the servicing apparatus is moving. For example, while the servicing apparatus is stopped, cleaning elements can be introduced into the depth of the area surrounding the opening roller. It should be noted that the cleaning while the servicing apparatus is stopped has nothing in common with the cleaning of a spinning station which as a rule precedes, for example, the elimination of a yarn breakage. The invention relates to cleaning operations which are carried out preventively while the spinning operation is not interrupted.
In an advantageous development, the control device is constructed to be programmable by means of at least two control programs. A first control program is used for the control of the cleaning elements during a cleaning operation carried out while the servicing apparatus is moving. In contrast, the second control program controls the cleaning operation while the servicing apparatus is stopped.
It may advantageously be provided that the servicing apparatus is equipped with at least two different cleaning elements, in which case a first cleaning element is designed for the cleaning operation while the servicing apparatus is moving, and another cleaning element is designed for the cleaning operation when the servicing apparatus is stopped. As a result, it is achieved that for the cleaning operation while the servicing apparatus is moving, different cleaning elements are available than for the cleaning operation while the servicing apparatus is stopped. The control device assigned to the cleaning elements controls the cleaning elements as a function of the moving condition of the servicing apparatus. In this case, a signal which indicates the moving condition of the servicing apparatus is tapped, for example, from the driving motor of the servicing apparatus and is fed to the control device controlling the cleaning elements.
In this case, it may advantageously be provided that the cleaning element which is used when the servicing apparatus is moving is constructed with at least one pneumatic element, and the cleaning element which is used when the servicing apparatus is stopped is constructed with at least one pneumatic and/or mechanical element. Pneumatic elements are suction and blowing devices which are connected with an air-carrying pipe. The mechanical elements to be used may have different constructions. In particular, a stripping wheel, a roll-picker needle or a brush may be used for the intensive cleaning of the environment of the opening roller. When the servicing apparatus is moving, only pneumatic elements are used, while when the servicing apparatus is stopped, it is also possible to use such mechanical elements. When the servicing apparatus is stopped, these may be introduced deep into the area to be cleaned.
In an advantageous development, the different cleaning elements are assigned to one cleaning head respectively which is pivotally arranged on the servicing apparatus. As a function of the moving condition of the servicing apparatus, the respective cleaning head is guided to the area to be cleaned.
Accordingly, one cleaning head respectively is provided for the moving operation of the servicing apparatus and one cleaning head is provided for the stoppage of the servicing apparatus.
The stripping of the cleaning elements, particularly of dirt particles and fiber residues adhering to them, advantageously takes place by the application of a cleaning element which strips the cleaning elements. This may advantageously be constructed inside the servicing apparatus as a stripping cleaning head.
In a further development, it may be provided that the cleaning element for the cleaning operation when the servicing apparatus is stopped can be applied to a spinning unit which is adjacent to the spinning unit serviced by the cleaning arrangement. While the spinning unit to be serviced is rendered inoperative, a preventive cleaning may be carried out at the adjacent operative spinning unit. Since the servicing apparatus is stopped, the cleaning operation can be carried out intensively; that is, particularly by using pneumatic and mechanical elements.
Furthermore, it is contemplated that the position of the cleaning elements can be programmed to be variable with respect to the areas to be cleaned. As a result, it is advantageously achieved that an extensive environment of the opening roller can be subjected to a cleaning operation. By changing the position of the cleaning elements, additional cleaning elements are not required. It may, for example, be provided to control a roll-picker needle with its bearing and its drive in such a manner that during each cycle it cleans a different part of the spinning unit. In this case, the control may be developed in such a manner that such a roll-picker needle can be inserted even when the servicing apparatus is moving. When the roll-picker needle is pivotally held in the servicing arrangement, it is possible to give the roll-picker needle a different direction at desirable time intervals. For example, first the area below a trough table assigned to a feeding roller can be cleaned, while, during a further pass, the roll-picker needle removes fly residue which always catches in the proximity of the feeding hopper. In the case of a third pass, for example, a particularly endangered point of a dirt discharge opening assigned to the opening roller could be serviced.
In a further development of this invention, it may advantageously be provided that the control program assigned to the moving operation can be changed during each cycle of the servicing apparatus. This may take place for example by a signal emitter mounted on the open-end spinning machine which comes in contact with it during each cycle of the servicing apparatus.
In a further development, the area of the opening roller of each spinning unit is freely accessible for the cleaning elements. As a result, a cleaning is achieved that is not hindered particularly when the servicing apparatus is moving. In the case of one embodiment, only the front-face area of the opening roller is provided with a covering. In contrast, the area arranged below the opening roller is freely accessible to the cleaning elements.
In a further development of the invention, the area of the opening roller is provided with a covering that can be swivelled away. The swivelling-away of the covering advantageously takes place by means of the servicing apparatus.
Furthermore, it may be advantageous for the cleaning element, when the servicing apparatus is moving, to be provided with a suction bell which is constructed to surround the area to be cleaned. During the stripping operation, such a suction bell permits the covering of the respective spinning station so that mechanically stripped dirt particles can be caught securely. In this case, the cleaning elements for the moving operation of the servicing apparatus are advantageously arranged inside the suction bell.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.